Moonlight Walk
by SpanishPirate
Summary: Sakura has a bad dream and decides to take a midnight walk, on the way someone joins her. For xXTwilight-KunoichiXx Pairing: Sakura/Sasuke,first Naruto fanfic! Plz R


A/N: This is my first Naruto story for my good friend xXTwlight-KunoichiXx who wanted me to do a Sasuke/Sakura story so I did!! I hope you like it!! (HEEEEYYYYY!! insider jk)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Period!

* * *

Waking up for the second time that night, Sakura Haruno decided she should give up sleeping for the night.

Getting off the bed, she went down stairs to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

Roaming the fridge she got herself an apple so she wouldn't lose her figure for midnight eating (wait she has a figure?!).

Eating the apple, Sakura started to think about the dream she had that night.

The dream consisted of Sakura running in a forest of some type while it was a cloudy night too, she didn't know why she was running in the first place but she was. Looking back she saw no one after her so she stopped running. Without noticing she slammed into someone.

And it wasn't just any somebody, it was the last Uchiha of the Leaf Village (not counting the outlawed Itachi), Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke w-why are you-", Sakura started to say until the moon gave better lighting, that she saw that wasn't Sasuke but his brother, Itachi.

"If it isn't Sakura Haruno, the over-obsessed fan-girl of Sasuke", Itachi said while getting close to her.

Looking at his Mangekyou Sharigan and feeling his breath get closer to her face, Sakura made a run for it.

Dashing and jumping trees for a couple of minutes, Sakura thought she had lost him, when unexpected blow came from her right that sent her to a near by tree.

Falling to the ground and blood sliding down her face, in a instead she was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the tree again and was looking at his again.

Getting close to her face, and placing his lips over her ear he whisper, "Tsk, tsk young Sakura, you thought you could run away from me and my abilities?"

Feeling her breath slipping, that's when the dream ended.

_Why of all people, did I had to dream about Itachi_, Sakura thought finishing up her apple and throwing the core to the garabage.

Not feeling sleepy, Sakura decided to have a midnight walk.

_My mom won't notice that I will be gone_ and with that she went to her room and switch out of her pink pajamas in to her ninja outfit, and jumped out of the window.

Walking around Konoha, Sakura didn't knew how beautiful her town could be at night. Hearing a twig snap in the distance Sakura grabbed her kunai and took a stance to get ready for anything.

"Drop your guard Sakura, its me Sasuke", Sasuke said appearing in front of her. She put her kunai in her pouch and approach Sasuke.

Now that Sasuke is back in the village and trying to gain people trust back, Sakura was trying to get to know the real Sasuke, without going to fan-girl mode.

"Hey Sasuke, what you doing up this late?", Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I should be saying that to you, aren't you a goody-two shoes type of girl?", Sasuke said while smirking.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep tonight", Sakura said and continue to walk down the path. Sasuke followed her and were both quietly walking down the path.

"What did you dream of? Was it a nightmare?", Sasuke asked with concern.

Sakura looked at him and stared back at the road, "I had a dream about your brother, Itachi"

Sasuke shocked looked at Sakura, "Wow..."

"I know, and I don't know why of all people I dreamt of him, I would of been better of dreaming about you..", shocked at what she said she quickly responded with, "I didn't say anything!"

Sasuke smiled, Sakura saw this and blushed. _I can't believe I said that in front of my crush_, Sakura thought.

Reaching the bench that brought all problems to Konoha, they both sat down. Again silence came down on the two teenagers.

Thinking of a way to break the silence, Sakura said,"You know we are sitting on the bench that you were about to give me a kiss?"

Sasuke gave her a confused look, "When was this?"

"Right know", and with that Sakura grabbed his face and pull it to her face and while in the process their lips made contact.

After a couple of minutes of this action, they stopped and looked at each other.

"You do know, that it was YOU who was about to kiss ME!", Sasuke said with his trademark smirk.

"It's not _**about to**_ it's _**already did**_ ", Sakura responded and kissed him again on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Will Sakura ever reach her home before her mom wakes up? Will Sasuke and Sakura's relationship last find out in the next chapter...which will never be written because this is a one-shot xD (someone throws a book at me) hey...I was just trying to be funny!! TT.TT

As alwas Review because it makes authors (me) happy :D (and by miracle I might continue this)

And check out my friend xXTwilight-KunoichiXx stories they are awesome!! ;3


End file.
